Taking Control
by Godsturtle4
Summary: 7 teens try to remove Team Rocket from power but on their first attempt something goes wrong. Is this the end or a new tool in the fight
1. The First Move

I don't own Pokémon  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:The First Move  
  
Birds chirp as the sun shone on a quiet town on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Seven 16 year olds sat out in a backyard. "Man I am bored," Pete, a tall muscular boy, sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Ever since Team Rocket took over, everything is so boring. We can't even weight lift for football," Gary, also a tall muscular boy, groaned.  
  
"They even took all our Pokémon away. Man I miss my Scizor," Brian, the shortest and not so muscular, whined.  
  
"Yeah," everyone else agreed.  
  
"We could at least keep ourselves occupied," Ryan, the tallest of them all, sighed.  
  
"Lets go inside its getting hot out," Brian suggested running his hand across his forehead.  
  
Brian got up off the ground and everyone followed suit. "Well lead us in Nick, it is your house," Gary swept his hand towards the house.  
  
Nick walked past the rest of the guys and opened the back door leading into the kitchen. "Grab a pop and head into my room I'll be there in a minute," Nick said closing the door and walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Here Nate, Roy," Brian said tossing each a Mountain Dew.  
  
"Thanks," Roy, a tall skinny guy, replied catching his drink.  
  
"Yeah," Nate, a shorter stronger guy, added.  
  
The rest of the guys grabbed their drinks and walked through the living room where Nick's parent's and younger sister sat watching a movie. Pete opened the door and led the guys into the room. Each of them chose a seat and relaxed under the twirling fan. "So what we gonna talk about guys?" Nick asked walking in with a drink in hand and closing the door.  
  
"I say we find a way to pay Team Rocket for what they've done to us," Pete shook his fist.  
  
"But how could we do anything that would make them notice us they're a big organization," Nick asked uncertain of Pete's suggestion.  
  
"I just want my Pokémon back I know they keep them in a warehouse attached to their offices here," Brian clenching his teeth thinking about his Pokémon.  
  
"Still they keep the place guarded heavily. We would have no chance to get in there," Nick insisted.  
  
"Come on give Nate and Gary a chance to give us a plan," Roy chuckled patting Gary on the back.  
  
"I still don't think we could pull it off," Nick kept insisting.  
  
"Nick, I don't care if it works I want to at least try to break their confidence. Then someone may follow our lead and we could cause an uprising!" Brian replied sharply.  
  
"That is highly unlikely," Nate disagreed.  
  
"Just get us a plan, I know you know the patterns and schedules of their guards," Brian persisted.  
  
"How do you know that?" Nate asked.  
  
"Oops," Brian covered his mouth.  
  
"Did you sneak into my room and look at my files on my computer?!" Nate accused.  
  
"No," Brian removed his hand, "I hacked into your computer. I learned to do it and I wanted to try," Brian replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"So you chose mine," Nate shook his head.  
  
"I could bust up their security systems and the rest of their computer systems," Brian offered, "I could do it from my laptop."  
  
"That would make it easier to get in and let us move around with more freedom," Gary said thinking aloud.  
  
"So sit down and make us a plan," Pete pleaded.  
  
"Brian use Nick's computer to get into the mainframe and get us as much info as possible," Gary ordered.  
  
Brian spun in his chair and booted up the computer. "Will they be able to trace it back to this computer?" Nick asked worried.  
  
"I may be a beginner but I know how to cover my trail," Brian answered not taking his focus off the computer.  
  
Brian's fingers floated across the keyboard trying to find the info needed for their operation. "I'm in, what kinda info do you want?" Brian asked leaning back.  
  
"Building layout, guard schedule, number of personal likely to be there when we try to get in," Nate listed.  
  
"Ok," Brian responded leaning forward, again typing on the keyboard, "I'm printing the layout."  
  
Standing up Roy walked over to the printer picked up the sheets and tossed them on the bed next to Nate. Nate leafed through the plans and made notes with a pen and handed them to Gary for him to make notes and correct any mistakes. "I've got the rest and it's looking good for us," Brian said with the printer whirring.  
  
Picking up the sheets Roy walked back to his seat and set the sheets on a nearby table. Gary grabbed them and flipped through underlining key points. "Ok I think we got us a way in and a way to get our Pokémon back and cause some havoc," Gary smiled.  
  
"Well lets us in on this plan," Pete leaned in.  
  
"Around 8:17 Brian will cut the main power generator and we'll slip in through a side door by the woods, from there were free to take our stuff back," Nate said pointing on the map.  
  
"Ok so we meet about 7:30 at Brian's house," Gary added.  
  
"Haha!" Brian laughed spinning the chair in circles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nick asked a little worried about his computer.  
  
"I cooked up a little virus and put in the main generators mainframe so I can blow up the generator instead of shutting it down," Brian gasped holding is stomach.  
  
"OOOOkkkkk," Roy said rolling his eyes, "You just had to blow something up didn't up."  
  
"What did you expect?" Brian chuckled shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Everyone slapped their hand to their forehead. "Ok Brian but it better not mess up our plan," Pete cautioned shaking his fist.  
  
"It won't," Brian reassured pulling up the map on the computer and showing where the generator was and where they'd be.  
  
"I'm gonna head home to get ready for this 'operation'," Brian said as he shut down the computer.  
  
"Same here," Ryan agreed standing up.  
  
"See you guys at Brian's tonight," Nick called as his friends left the house.  
  
  
  
"Welcome! Welcome!" Brian welcomed as Roy the final arrival showed up.  
  
"Hey Roy," Nate called.  
  
Everyone was decked out in black and each carried a walkie-talkie and a pistol incase of any stray guards. Brian opened a door leading out into the back yard and slipped out into the darkness. When everyone made it outside, Brian took the lead again and run into the woods. "Time?" Brian asked sitting down at the edge of the woods next to the base.  
  
"8:15, time to get started," Nate responded.  
  
Brian opened his laptop and a blue glow was cast upon Brian. Just inside the door stood a Rocket guard. Opening the door she screamed, "Hey kid this is private property," and started to walk towards him pulling out her walkie-talkie. Gary and Nick both pulled their pistols and silencers, put them together, and aimed. Two shots flew at the Rocket guard as she put her walkie-talkie to her mouth. The first bullet hit the walkie-talkie and almost immediately after the second bullet struck her in the temple, killing her on the spot. "Generator malfunction in 5….4….3….2….1….boom!"  
  
An explosion shook the ground and flames erupted on the other end of the building. "Nice job Brian, now lets move," Nate led running through the small opening past the woman's body into the building.  
  
Screams were heard as people ran around in panic. Nate ran into a nearby room and shot the lock off a huge door. Gary and Pete pulled at one of the doors until it was open enough for them to get through. "Hey! Get back here!" a Rocket yelled pulling out his gun but Ryan stopped him with a bullet to the Rocket's neck.  
  
Lights lit dimly as the door closed. "Man there must be a thousand Pokémon in these balls," Nick stood in wonder.  
  
Footsteps interrupted the strange silence. Drawing his gun Brian peeked around a corner down a dark hall. A flash of light caught his attention and he ducked back and sat against the wall. Brian cringed as several more bullets struck the wall as the rest of his friends scampered to get against the wall. Jumping up Brian fired his pistol down the hall and dove to the other wall. Running footsteps got louder and time seemed to slow down as a guy popped out from the hall and pointed his rifle at Brian's head. Blood covered Brian's face as the man fell to the floor. Gary stood behind him pistol aimed where the man's head was. Now there was a thunder of footsteps, Brian and Gary nodded and stepping into the hall and opened fire. Roy ran behind them picked up the dead Rocket's rifle and joined the firefight as Rockets returned fire. Gary fell taking a bullet to the leg and Brian fell taking two bullets to the arm and stomach. Roy ducked back as Gary and Brian groaned in pain. Reaching over, Nick pulled Gary and Brian behind the wall. Everyone jumped in shock as the door they came through blew in and Team Rocket members ran in. "Don't move!!!!!!!!" a Rocket screamed aiming his gun at Ryan's head.  
  
Rockets poured past the man who gave the orders and grabbed the guys. "Well, well we have us a group of rebels," the Rocket sneered.  
  
"Jack! Tell Dr. Youb we have some rats for the AlphaOmega experiment,"  
  
"Yes sir!" Jack snapped saluting and then rushed down the hallway.  
  
"What the hell is the AlphaOmega project?" Pete asked in wonder of the name.  
  
"Something that will please us and change your life forever."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Change of Allegiance

I don't own Pokémon  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Change of Allegiance  
  
"Where are you taking us!" Ryan demanded as two Rockets walked him down the hall with hands behind his back, "and where are Brian and Gary?!"  
  
"You're friends are being taken care of and will join you for you experiment," one of the Rockets mocked.  
  
The sound of doors sliding open brought the group out of their collective rage. A cool breeze drifted out of the dark room. As they were force through the doors a man injected each of them with a sedative. They all went limp and the Rockets labored to put them on operating tables set in rows, "Ah so we have one extra!" a scientist cooed counting the unconscious bodies laid out on the tables. "Well shall we start?" the scientist looked back at his fellow scientists with an evil grin.  
  
Each walked to a body and cut off their victim's shirt to allow easy access to the chest. An IV was jammed into their arms as the scientist made preparations for the injections. After several minutes the scientist stuck needles in key places along the boys chests. A few Rockets entered the room with restraints and strapped the boys to the table and just as the last one was strapped the boys' bodies shook and arched as their bodies fought the new substance being force through their veins. Suddenly their bodies tore through the straps and Nick hit the floor. Nick's skin rippled, his features darkened, and his body shifted. Suddenly his skin ripped and a massive Tyranitar lay eyes closed, breathing deeply still asleep. Soon others started changing and when everything had happened the only visible humans left were the scientist and Rockets. "Move these guys to their cells tomorrow we finish with the brain washing and then they will be under out complete control," one of the scientist cackled as the Rockets pushed the changed teens on the tables. The Tyranitar's features phased in and out like he was trying to change back into the human he used to be. Finally the phasing stopped when he regained his human shape. "Uh was that supposed to be able to happen?" A Rocket asked shaking.  
  
"Yes it's for infiltration purposes," A scientist answered drawing liquid out of a bottle with a syringe.  
  
With Nick in his cell and the rest of the teens in their cells the lights were turned off and a guard was placed on the outside of the door. Stirring in his cell Nick awoke shivering from the cold steel on his back. "I can't see a thing," he whispered to himself feeling a little queasy.  
  
His eyes closed and he placed his hands over his eyes as they shifted and changed. Fearful, nick opened his eyes and was surprised at the fact he could see everything perfectly. "What happened," he asked with a shaky voice.  
  
A white flash caught his attention. He closed his eyes to protect them from the bright light. Squinting he noticed the outline of a Scizor in the light and then the light brightened and he was forced to turn away. The room blacked and a soft whine came from the direction the light had come from. Nick's eyes changed again and he noticed Brian leaning against the bars of his cell in the same spot where the Scizor was. Nick shook his head hoping he was in a really bad nightmare. Looking again he still saw Brian against the bars. "Brian! Brian!" Nick hissed keeping his voice low.  
  
"Uh.. yeah… ?" Brian asked weakly.  
  
"Do you have any clue what just happened," nick asked hoping Brian would have the answer.  
  
"I just remember laying on a bed and then its all blank and now everything is fuzzy," Brian answered shaking his head.  
  
"Well I think I just saw you change from a Scizor back to being Brian," Nick said hoping to make sense of the chaos in his mind.  
  
"What!" Brian jumped sliding the cage along the floor.  
  
His cage bumped into a Gengar and stopped. The Gengar flashed and across the room a Nidoking and Alakazam flashed. When the light died Nate, Gary, and Roy sat resting. "Nick slide into those two cages," Brian ordered pointing at a Rhydon and Dragonite.  
  
Stepping back Nick changed back into Tyranitar rammed through the beams and continued right through the Rhydon's cage. When he stopped he was back to Nick and the Rhydon had changed to Ryan and the Dragonite stirred in his cage and with a loud bellow shifted back into his human form. The door flung open and a group of Rockets poured in with guns drawn. "FREEZE!" they screamed stopping their advance.  
  
The teens' heads turned, their eyes glowing a deep blood red. The Rockets shook as they inched forward. The room went silent as the eyes faded and the sound of movement filled the room. In fright a Rocket opened fire into the darkness. "Chill Frank we gotta take these things alive!" a Rocket, Hank, screamed at the frighten Rocket.  
  
A breeze ruffled their uniforms and the room went deafly silent. Everyone jumped as the gun bounced off the ground firing off a round. "Uh Kam get the lights," Hank stammered.  
  
Kam flipped the switch and the room was flooded with light. "Holy Shit!" Hank yelled looking at the floor.  
  
Frank lay dead on the floor, a hole punched in his chest. Blood pooled under him and was running over the tile on the floor. Kneeling down Hank closed Frank's wide eyes and mouth. "How ever did this show yourself!!" Hank screamed jumping to his feet. A blur of red flashed across the room and smashed through the door. "Chase it!" Hank screamed turning and pointing. Three Rockets chased after the blur. Hank and four more Rockets scanned the room sweeping their guns from side to side. Boxes moved and all the Rockets moved to investigate. "Well hello little boy," Hank gloated moving the boxes and aiming his gun at Roy's head.  
  
Hank stepped back as the gun in his hand quivered and fell apart in his hand. "What are you waiting for shoot already!" Hank ordered.  
  
"You sure Hank they did say they wanted the Project AlphaOmega Pokémon alive." One of the Rockets asked unsure.  
  
"Does this look like a Pokémon?!" Hank asked hysterically.  
  
Shaking their heads the Rockets aimed and fired at Roy's head. Mysteriously the bullets stopped in mid air and turn around. With great speed they shot back at their owners striking them between the eyes. In a rage Hank grabbed two guns and fired in a fury. The bullets shot off in wild directions. Hank continued his rage until the clips were empty and then he picked up the other two guns and continued his wrath. Roy sat curled up in a ball with out a scratch on him. Lifting his head Roy looked at Hank with his eyes glowing red. Roy's eyes flashed purple and Hank fell to the floor unconscious. Blinking, Roy changed his eyes back to the green they had been before the experiment. "Ok guys I think its clear," Roy called standing up.  
  
Boxes moved and doors opened as the guys walked out into the open. "Man I don't know what's going on inside of me," Gary said.  
  
"Hey!" a voice screamed from an open door.  
  
Nate crouched and motioned for everyone to do so. To late, the Rocket spotted them and called on his radio, "But we're still missing one."  
  
Looking around Ryan counted, "Where's Brian?"  
  
"I don't know," Roy responded, "I was just worried about keeping myself alive."  
  
Footsteps filled the room, as a group of Rockets with a scientist walked in. "What the hell!" the lead Rocket screamed looking at the dead bodies laid out on the floor.  
  
"Restrain them please," the scientist, Greg, commanded as the Rockets grabbed the guys putting their hands behind their back.  
  
"This won't hurt," Greg said softly as he pulled out a syringe and proceeded to inject each boy with liquid.  
  
"Is that a sedative?" one of the Rockets asked.  
  
"No it's what we were going to us tomorrow but these boys caused a good bit of chaos so I am injecting them with the first of five substances when mixed in your blood will make them our servants," Greg replied finishing with the first needle and pulling out the second.  
  
"We got your last one," a Rocket chimed dragging Brian through the door.  
  
"What have you done to our experiment?" Greg screamed rushing over to Brian's battered body.  
  
"You should be glad we got him! He killed two of my partners," The Rocket screamed back dropping Brian to the floor.  
  
Mumbling, Greg bent down, took the first syringe, injected Brian, and continued with the next four. Moving down the line Greg inject each teen with his substances. "Set them down we want them rested for the big bosses first mission for our special units," Greg commanded walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
The room was dark, seven teens sat in leather chairs staring at a large blank monitor. The monitor flashed on show the shadowed figure of a middle- aged man. "Ah good to see you my AlphaOmega units!" a voice boomed from the monitor.  
  
The teens sat silent, eyes staring at the screen with a steel gaze. "Waiting for an assignment?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes Sir!!" the teens shouted in unison.  
  
"Glad to see the injections work," the voice mumbled, "Your first mission is to destroy a terrorist cell in Azalea City. Seek out their leader, capture him and destroy the town to show that rebellion will not be tolerated."  
  
Shock set in when they heard the location of their mission, but was quickly forced out, "Yes Sir."  
  
"Now go and prepare," the voice commanded as the monitor shut off.  
  
To be continued…. 


	3. Breaking Through

I don't own Pokémon  
  
  
  
Breaking Through  
  
The sky was cloudy and rain was beginning to fall as the seven teens stepped out of the Rocket base. A detachment of Rockets was assigned to watch as the AlphaOmega units brought havoc down on the town's people. "Nate, take Pete and Roy and circle around to the other side, transform and crush your way through. I'll bring the rest of the guys through and meet you in the middle," Gary ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Nate saluted laughing and ran off with Roy and Pete close behind.  
  
"Guys, change," Gary ordered.  
  
A bright flash lit the area, when the light dimmed a Scizor, Rhydon, Tyranitar, and Nidoking stood tall. "Brian, you start us off by crashing your way through that office lobby," Gary commanded pointing his large arm at the closest building.  
  
Nodding, Brian ran at the building. Picking up speed he became a blur and when he reached the building lowered his shoulder and smashed through the wall. Stone and dust scattered as Brian skidded to a stop. Opening his claws he charged up a hyper beam and shot out a support column and the building began to tilt. Brian turned and blew out another column and firing two hyper beams took out the last two columns. Slowly the building began to sink and screams were heard from the people who worked in the on the floors above Brian. Changing back quickly Brian ran out of the building looking like an innocent victim. People came streaming out as the building fell in a cloud of dust and smoke. Sirens blared as the firefighters arrived to put the fire burning within and the ambulance was close behind to aid the injured. "Did you see who did that?"  
  
"No but people are saying it was a huge Scizor dressed in Team Rocket clothes."  
  
Brian's eyes went wide when he looked down and noticed his Team Rocket gear and heard a person from the crowd mention Team Rocket.  
  
"Why would they attack us?"  
  
"Yeah why?'  
  
Chaos broke out as another building started to collapse. A hand grabbed Brian's shoulder and spun him around. "Brian? Are you ok?" Brian's dad screamed over the crowd.  
  
"Yes dad," He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" his dad yelled pulling at Brian's shoulder.  
  
"No!" Brian yelled back swinging a fist and smashing his fist into his dad's stomach.  
  
His crumpled, gasping for air, with sad eyes full of pain he looked up at Brian staring down at him with a steel gaze. Uncrossing his arms he displayed the big red R across the front of his shirt. "No," his dad wheezed.  
  
Brian lifted his foot to smash his dad's head, "I belong to Team Rocket and only Team Rocket," Brian said with a cold, harsh voice.  
  
Looking into his dad's eyes, Brian's brain snaps and pain like flames races through his nerves. He grabs his head, closes his eyes, and bends down fighting the pain. In his mind a picture of him when he was seven it was with him his older sister, mom, and dad. He was a happy kid, always having fun with his friends and family. He fells a pair of hands rest on his. Opening his eyes he looks up fighting the searing pain. "You'll be alright," His dad whispered as a building disappeared from view.  
  
"Help me…." Brian's voice trailed off as he went unconscious from the pain.  
  
Reaching out his dad caught him picked him up and started to carry him home.  
  
"Nick stop that tank!" Gary shouted guarding himself from bullets.  
  
Jumping off a building, Nick landed in front of the tank with both arms extended. The tank slammed against his hands as he dug his heels in. The turret on the tank turned off to the side and fired a shell, striking Gary in the side knocking him into a store. Nick watched in horror as a group of men ran over and caged Gary. Raising his fists, Nick roared in anger. The tank swung its turret with great speed striking Nick in the side. Bending down Nick covered his side and the tank gave a blow to the side of the head knocking his out. His body rolled to the side, stopping against a car. Flashing he changed back into his human form.  
  
"Roy blast us a hole through the rubble!" Nate yelled stepping back.  
  
Roy cupped his hands at his side and thrust them forward sending a psychic blast at a pile of debris. Out of the dust a pair of buggies came flying past the three massive Pokémon. Roy energized a ball of psychic energy and tossed it at the stopped buggies. One of the buggies skidded against a tree the other flipped over. Pete turned towards town with a confused look, "I think I heard Nick roar," he said looking back. Roy and Nate turned towards town hoping to pick up any noise. "I got too quite all of a sudden lets go check it out." Pete ordered.  
  
All three Pokémon lifted off the ground, "I could get used to this. Team Rocket did us a favor for once and destroying is fun," Nate laughed.  
  
They all laughed flying away hearing bullets from the buggies fly by. "Forget them," Roy chuckled picking up the pace.  
  
Below them the thundering of helicopters grew as they drew closer. "Who is this? Is this the resistance?" Nate asked.  
  
"If it is they got some serious firepower, wait what am I saying, we got the firepower," Roy laughed.  
  
A shrill roar filled their ears. "Pete watch out!!" Nate yelled feeling a missile slide through his ghost body.  
  
Pete screamed as the missile exploded in his stomach, blowing Nate and Roy down and sending Pete up holding his abdomen. Roy tried to catch Pete as he fell to the ground, but he missed. Pete disappeared into the trees and Nate spied a small group of tanks closing in on Pete's position. "We wont get there in time lets finish the job our selves," Nate ordered, flying lower.  
  
Roy picked up his pace and slammed through a building. "Bravo!" Nate laughed as Roy bowed from on top of the building.  
  
Nate jumped in shock as a globe closed around him. He tried to ghost his way out but the material repelled him sending him against the other side. Nate slouched in the globe as it fell to the ground. Alone Roy turned to spot two helicopters closing in on him. A pair of missiles came streaking at him. He easily deflected the missiles into the ground. He reached out to grab the helicopters with his psychic powers. They helicopters jerked and weaved avoiding Roy's attempts. Unaware of how close the helicopters were, Roy forgot to protect himself as two missiles struck the building roof under his feet. The explosions propelled him against a nearby building. Trying to move Roy felt the steel from the buildings frame wrapped around his body. In one last desperate attempt to free himself he summoned all his energy and unleashed a powerful explosion. Overhead the helicopters blew away the dust, finding Roy unconscious one of them lowered, attached Roy to the bottom and took off into the forest.  
  
At the Rocket base the Rockets assigned to watch the units came in with worried looks. "What's wrong guys we lose?!" a passing scientist laughed taking a drink from his cup.  
  
"Uh yeah," one of the Rockets responded.  
  
The scientist spit out his drink and stared at the Rockets with wide eyes, "they beat our units?!?" the scientist asked in amazement, "you'd better report this to the boss."  
  
The Rockets looked at each other even more worried. They all pointed at one of the Rockets walking by, "He can do it!" they said in unison.  
  
"Come with me," the scientist ordered grabbing the Rocket's arm.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" the voice screamed echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Yes it's true," the Rocket reassured sinking in his chair.  
  
"Then we send our army after the rebels and get our units back!!" the voice ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the Rocket saluted as the screen flipped off.  
  
"Troops are you ready!" the general screamed at his troops at the Rocket main base, "then lets move!"  
  
Marching out the Rockets loaded into trucks and tanks making their way to get their property back.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Shifting Tides

Chapter 4:Shifting Tides  
  
Brian's body lay unmoving yet in his mind the biggest fight of his life was going on. 'Loyalty to Team Rocket alone! No! Fight the serum! You must stay loyal! How can you be loyal to the same organization you are fighting against?!'  
  
"He's coming around!" his dad yelled excited.  
  
Brian rolled his head to the side and cracked open his eyes, "Wh..where am I?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Home," his dad answered relieved his boy was still alive.  
  
His mother rushed into his room with a huge smile, "How are you?"  
  
"Alive," he smiled, "Are you ok dad?" he asked remembering the events before he passed out.  
  
"Yeah, you surprised me with your strength," his dad replied rubbing his stomach.  
  
Brian let out a small chuckle, "It isn't me anymore," he said changing his arm.  
  
Both parents recoiled when they saw what their boy did with his arm, "Mom, dad this is the tool that Team Rocket wanted us to use to kill. Dad you helped me break the bond between me and them and now Team Rocket will find themselves looking over their shoulders," Brian grinned changing his arm back, "Do we still have any potion or super potion around?"  
  
"Yes," his dad answered in confused.  
  
"Could I have it?" Brian asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"Sure," his dad replied walking out of the room.  
  
Brian's mom hadn't taken her worried eyes off her son since the display of his new power, "I'm ok mom you can stop worrying about me," Brian reassured giving a smile.  
  
"Here," Brian's dad called tossing the bottle towards Brian.  
  
Brian snatched it out of the air, changed, and sprayed the mist over his body hoping it would help him recover faster. "Thanks," Brian thanked setting the bottle on the floor.  
  
He jumped out of bed still a Scizor. Looking down he noticed he was still in his Team Rocket uniform. "Uh could you please leave so I could change," Brian asked.  
  
His parents walked out of the room and closed the door. When he heard the door latch he ripped the shirt of his body and tore the pants off as well. Racing over his dresser, he pulled out a shirt and pair of shorts. "Man these wings make it hard to wear a shirt!" he complained changing back to a human.  
  
Reaching down he picked up his old Rocket uniform and carried it with him to the backyard. Looking around for witnesses, he tossed the uniform on the ground and changed his hands into his claws. Yellow light glowed from the claws and I beam of light hit the uniform setting it on fire. He pulled his shirt off and let his wings out. His feet left the ground and soon trees were whizzing by as he flew over the forest looking for anyway to find if his friends still are with Team Rocket. Flying over a clearing he spotted tire tracks that he'd never seen before. He lowered his elevation till he was skimming over the ground following the tracks. The brush go thicker as he got deeper into the woods, making the flying thing hard. A cave appeared ahead through the trees, "Lets check this out."  
  
A bullet struck the tree next to him as he walked towards the opening. Looking around he didn't see anyone, "Show yourself!" he demanded. A young woman stepped out of the cave with her gun drawn, "Who are you?" she demanded back.  
  
"This!" he yelled changing into Scizor.  
  
The woman watched Brian suspiciously as he walked towards her, "What kind of gimmick was that," she demanded.  
  
"No gimmick, I'm the real deal," Brian answered brushing by her walking deeper into the cave.  
  
The path opened into a large room with several different paths. People scampered about carrying papers, maps, or weapons. "Hey you in the main cave!" a voice called from the crowd.  
  
Sweeping his gaze from side to side he didn't find the place the voice came from. A hand grabbed his arm and he swung a punch at the attacker. He whiffed, now turned around he was eye to eye with an older man. "Who the hell are you!" the man demanded.  
  
"Brian Waters and take your hand off me," Brian responded defiantly pulling his arm out of the man's hard grip.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the man asked less demanding.  
  
"Looking for my friends," Brian answered staring at the man.  
  
"Why would they be here?" The man sneered.  
  
"I have no idea but I'm gonna look around," Brian said walking away.  
  
Brian walked into the crowd losing the man. Looking around again he noticed an opening guarded by two large men arms crossed guns in their holsters. Thinking, Brian decided to check things out. Walking to the edge of the crowd he looked at the opening sprinted past the bewildered guards. "You see something?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The tunnel was dimly lit and water dripped from the ceiling casting eerie sounds through the tunnel. Observing everything, Brian spotted a light switch. Looking at it suspiciously he flipped it on. A series of lights lighted the tunnel displaying a collection of cages carved into the walls. The first few had a group of Rockets. Stopping, Brian noticed a familiar face. "Nick!" turning around, "Nate! Gary!"  
  
Nick lifted his head. His face was smeared with dirt and his eyes looked sad and showed hoe worn his body looked. "Brian are you here to get us out of here?" Nick asked weakly.  
  
"First tell me what you're gonna do when I let you out?" Brian asked remembering the serum's effects.  
  
"Take care of the boss' orders," Nick replied.  
  
"Well, see ya later!" Brian said walking on.  
  
"You're going to leave your fellow Rockets here to the mercy of the rebels?!" Nick asked, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"I don't have any fellow Rockets, to tell you the truth I'm not a Rocket!" Brian answered in anger.  
  
Nick had jumped up as was holding the bars staring Brian in the eyes, "You traitor!" he hissed.  
  
Brian delivered a punch to Nick's face, sending Nick back to the ground, "You're the traitor!" Brian growled back, "We had made plans to bring Team Rocket to its knees and now you call me the traitor while you guys are members of Team Rocket, our sworn enemy!! As long as that R adorns your chest your not my friend."  
  
Nick stared up at Brian rubbing his eye that had taken the blow. "Team Rocket forever," Nick said defiantly.  
  
Brian shook his head, "You'll regret that," Brian hissed changing his hands into claws. He powered up a Hyper Beam. Reaching into the cell he blasted Nick into the wall leaving him unconscious. Shouts came from the end of the tunnel as the two guards came running. "I hope you die slow, dirty bastard!" Brian hissed running away from the guards.  
  
Brian ran back to the cave opening and ran back inside. Again a hand grabbed him, "Where the hell did you go?" the man asked sternly.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I am here to join the rebellion."  
  
The man was shocked, "What can you offer the rebellion?"  
  
"This," Brian answered smiling, as he changed into Scizor, "So how bout it?"  
  
"Lets go talk about this," the man motioned towards a small opening.  
  
Brain walked out of the opening, clad in green fatigues. "Troops! Please welcome our new recruit Brian Waters," The man announced.  
  
The crowd of people stopped to give applause for the newcomer. A loud thunder came from the tunnel where the prisoners were being kept. The opening was soon blocked by a giant Tyranitar, "BRIAN!!"  
  
Brian stepped forward taking off his shirt, "Here hold this," he said tossing it to the bewildered man.  
  
"Damn you Nick!" he yelled changing.  
  
Hovering above the ground, Brian dodged to the side as Nick tossed a boulder. Brian jumped off a wall and sped up bouncing off the other wall. Nick brought his hands up to block Brian's tackle. Just as Brian hit Nick's hands he disappeared and reappeared beside him carrying his momentum. Nick's head snapped to the side as Brian smashed into his cheek. Reaching up, Nick grabbed Brian's legs and pulled him down. "What are you going to do now?" Nick mocked.  
  
Brian threw up his claws, building up energy. When his claws snapped and sparked with electricity he clamped onto the hand holding him. The electricity coursed through Nick's body. The pain made Nick fall to a knee. "Think Nick," Brian whispered, "We are the rebellion against he worlds greatest evil, Team Rocket."  
  
Nick roared as his mind went swirling; he tossed Brian off to the side to use his hand to brace him. "Brian!" Nick gasped fighting the pain.  
  
"I'm here Nick fight it off," Brian encouraged placing his claw on Nick's hand, "We've been friends the longest nothing will stop us together!"  
  
With a grunt, Nick's towering figure stood up, "Lets beat those Rockets!!"  
  
A cheer went up from the people gathered in the opening.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Striking Back

Chapter 5: Twists and More Twists  
  
As they walked along the dark path to the lake Misty held Gary's hand tightly and periodically she would look at Gary and lean her head on his shoulder. "This is the most romantic thing ever Gary," Misty sighed.  
  
"Yeah I hope it never ends," Gary sighed back.  
  
"Choosing to go on this date was the best choice I've made in a while."  
  
There was a long silence as they reached the opening of the path and stood looking at the lake. The light of the moon reflected off the lake like sunshine off a mirror.  
  
"Shall we sit down and talk?" Gary asked.  
  
"Wait Gary I want to watch this a little longer."  
  
When she was finished she sat down on a bench and looked back out over the lake as Gary walked behind her. `So what did you want to talk about?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Gary wrapped his arms around her and continued his kiss. Misty was surprised, 'I never thought of him as this kinda kid! I gotta slow this down!'  
  
She tried to push against Gary's chest to create some space between them the harder she pushed the harder he held her. Finally he let her loose and she fell off the end of the bench. Before she could pick herself up Gary was on her kissing her more passionately. She pushed him off again and sat up, but he was back except this time his hands were caressing her chest. "Get you hands off of me you twisted son of a.." Before she could finish Ash was kissing her and sliding his hands down her sides, and when he reached her shorts he began to slid them down her thighs. Misty couldn't contain herself. She threw a fist at Gary's head and connected with his jaw rolling him off of her. With a jump she pulled up her shorts and ran back up the path she came down with a kid she thought she knew. 'I gotta get away from here.'  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks and the trees around her blurred into each other making the forest like a wall surrounding her. "Misty," a faint voice yelled out from behind.  
  
This only made her run faster. She finally reached the edge of the path. She had to stop, she had no energy and was out of breath. Taking a deep breath she took off for Kayla's house hoping to find some comfort there. "Oh My God. What's wrong Misty?" Kayla screamed opening the door.  
  
Misty tried to tell her but all that came out where gasps and sobs. "Come in and lets go up to my room, and you can tell me what happened."  
  
Upstairs Kayla opened the door and Misty saw Brian sitting on the bed leafing through a picture album. When she saw him she ran over and hugged him around the shoulders. "What the?!" Brian said in shock.  
  
"I don't know Brian she came to the front door crying," Kayla shrugged.  
  
Brian closed the album and gave Misty a hug and a kiss on the cheek. There was a silence in the room until Misty let go of Brian, "Thank you Brian you don't know how much it means to have someone to hold that doesn't want to rape you."  
  
"WHAT!!" both Brian and Kayla yelled in shock.  
  
"Well Gary and I went on a date. It started out fine. We went to the pizza place and shared a pizza. After that we went to the pool and swim for about two hours. But the bad thing happened when we went down by the lake," she lowered her head, "there Gary tried to rape me."  
  
"That kid is gonna is gonna get the crap beat out of him when he gets back," Brian growled making fists.  
  
"No Brian, I'm gonna report him to the police and try to get him as far away as possible so I can live my life with someone who cares," she finished placing her hand on Brian's hand, "Will you be there for me? Always?"  
  
"Yes forever. I'm not gonna ask you out now but maybe later."  
  
"Thanks Brian. I'll be waiting for that special day."  
  
The End! 


	6. Plans

Chapter 6: Plans  
  
Happy cheers and laughter rang out from the cave as Nick and Brian approached at a slow walk. A small grin came to their faces as they heard Gary's familiar voice coming from the dimly lit entrance. "It's so good to see you ok," Brian sighed taking Gary's hand and giving it a quick shake.  
  
"Yeah, feeling ok?" Nick asked patting Gary on the back lurching him forward.  
  
"Yeah," Gary coughed resting his hands on his knees.  
  
"Sorry man, but seeing you ok gives me strength," Nick apologized resting a hand on Gary's back and the other on his bent knee.  
  
"Lets go inside. I bet Giovanni has heard of your exploits by now and will be sending troops or satellites this way," Gary suggested standing up.  
  
Nick and Brian nodded in agreement.  
  
"How could this happen?!" a middle aged man screamed slamming his fist on his desk sending papers scattering.  
  
"I-I don't know," a messenger stammered, fidgeting in the doorway.  
  
"Well go find out," the man ordered slamming his palms on the desk jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yes Sir!" the messenger saluted running out of the room.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," the man groaned running his hand through his jet-black hair, sitting back into his chair.  
  
"Sir?" a young woman said in a cautious tone, "We have the satellite footage of the attack," she continued, holding out a small black tape.  
  
"Set it on my desk," he answered resting his face in his hand, motioning with his other hand.  
  
As she turned to leave he spoke, "Oh and pleaser remember to show up in my personal quarters tonight."  
  
She looked back with a sly grin on her face, and left blowing him a kiss, "I won't"  
  
"Any luck with the others?" Nick asked intently.  
  
"Not yet. Roy has been the most resistance with his psychic powers and same with Nate," the officer informed tossing the folder he had onto the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"That's it!" Brian snapped with an angry glare.  
  
"What?" Gary and Nick asked in unison.  
  
"I'm gonna knock some sense into `em," Brian answered pushing the door open.  
  
Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. "He acts too strong headed sometimes," Gary sighed.  
  
Brian walked quickly up to the tunnel leading to his `friends'. "I'm sorry sir but we cant allow anyone back there," a guard informed as Brian stepped up to the entrance.  
  
Brian flashed his new badge, "That won't help sir," guard shook his head.  
  
"Fine then I'm just gonna walk in," Brian growled.  
  
"You can't," the guard yelled trying to grab Brian's arm but he was gone before the guard could move.  
  
"Di-did you see that?" the guard asked a person standing next to him.  
  
Darkness surrounded the cells. The dim light of a small lantern from each cell cast small shadows on the floor. A breeze drifted down the tunnel following Brian's dash past the guard. Quietly, Brian stepped around the small section of the tunnel looking into the cells at he captives. Nate and Roy slept in the corners of their cells while Pete sat watching the tunnel with steel eyes, "Couldn't you just blow your way out?" Brian asked grabbing onto the bars of the cell.  
  
"You'd think," Pete answered coldly casting his gaze at Brian.  
  
Brian smiled at that, "You've tried?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete grumbled, "Why do you care anyway. You're out there fighting for the enemy."  
  
"Who do you think the enemy is?" Brian asked releasing the bars and crossing his arms.  
  
"You," Pete hissed jumping at the bars grabbing hold of Brian's shirt, "Now I can extract my revenge on you."  
  
Swiftly Brian sent Pete back off him with an uppercut. "Think you can change me as easily as Nick?" Pete sneered walking back to the bars.  
  
"You're no different than all those thousands of Rockets I killed tonight," Brian snapped back, eyes beginning to glow yellow and then red.  
  
"Yeah I am. I have the strength to kill you and the rest of the Rebellion," Pete chuckled.  
  
Walking forward Pete grabbed hold of the bars with a smile on his face. "I'd let go if I were you," Brian warned.  
  
"Why?!" Pete mocked putting his face up to the bars.  
  
Brian uncrossed his arms and grabbed hold of the bars above where Pete held them. "Wanna find out?" Brian asked looking at Pete with a menacing look.  
  
"Bring it," Pete hissed spitting on Brian.  
  
Yellow sparks jumped from Brian's hands as he charged his energy for an attack. The bars seemed to jump to life as Brian released his built up electrical energy. Screams drew attention from the guards but when they arrived all they found was Pete's body smoking. "What happened?" a guard asked walking towards the cell. He grabbed one of the bars and felt a jolt of electricity, "he's been attacked," he told his partner in a low tone.  
  
"By who?" the partner asked leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"By Mister Waters," he growled.  
  
A TV glowed as it played satellite footage. "Damn them!" the man shouted tossing the remote in his hand against the wall.  
  
A knock at the door tore his attention from the TV. "Ah enter!" he called.  
  
The door swung open revealing a scantly clad female leaning against the doorframe. Her blond hair followed down her back and slid off to her side. "Are you ready Boss," the female asked in a sexy tone.  
  
"Please, Jennifer, call me Giovanni," he smiled.  
  
Walking in Jennifer closed the door and disrobed. All that could be heard were screams of joy and ecstasy.  
  
"May we speak with you Mr. Waters?" a solider in uniform asked leaning around a wall looking into Brian's new personal quarters.  
  
"Sure, come in," Brian agreed waving the solider in.  
  
"Umm no, they want you to meet then in the office," the soldier answered.  
  
"Fine," Brian grumbled climbing out of his chair.  
  
"You gotta stop harassing the prisoners!" an officer shouted.  
  
"I'm trying to set `em straight!" Brian shot back jumping to his feet.  
  
"Let us do that!" the officer shouted.  
  
"Your ways don't work!" Brian screamed storming out of the room.  
  
"You'd better not go back there!"  
  
"Damn them!" Brian yelled slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Chill man!" Gary ordered from a chair.  
  
"What are you doing in my quarters?!"  
  
"Chillin'."  
  
"Grr Fine!"  
  
"What's bugging you?"  
  
"The officers that's what!" Brian yelled flinging his Bible off a table onto the bed.  
  
"Settle down. There's nothing you can do."  
  
"I have a question for you," Brian said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you come to?" Brian asked walking over and picking up his Bible.  
  
"You mean break the Rocket stuff?" Gary asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Brian responded flipping through the pages of his Bible.  
  
"Oh it happened after I heard what you did to Nick. Two guards were chatting about it as they fed us. It scared me and I felt something snap," Gary spoke leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Geeze I'm making a big stir here aren't I," Brian smiled walking to the chair next to Gary's.  
  
"Yeah," Gary laughed, smiling back.  
  
"Mr. Jerman?" a solider asked standing in the doorway clipboard in hand.  
  
"Yes?" Gary asked leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Your quarters are ready."  
  
"Great!" Gary cheered standing up.  
  
"Well cya tomorrow G," Brian said reaching his hand out.  
  
"Yeah," Gary said taking Brian's hand in a strong shake, "We'll make Team Rocket wish they never came to power."  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 7: Picking up the Pieces  
  
"Nick? Nick!"  
  
"What is it?" Nick groaned rolling over in his bed tossing a pillow at the man in the doorway.  
  
"Were gonna head back to the old Rocket base and look for more info on other bases," Gary replied tossing the pillow back.  
  
"Fine but where is Brian, is he coming too?" Nick asked heavily, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah they're getting him up right now," Gary sighed after rolling his eyes.  
  
"That kid is gonna get us in so much trouble," Nick complained setting the pillow back at the head of the bed.  
  
With a shrug, Gary backed out of the room, "It's the Scizor in him," he laughed closing the door.  
  
"You ready?" Brian asked looking between his two friends.  
  
"Yeah," Gary and Nick replied in unison.  
  
"Well see you at the base," Brian waved racing off through the woods.  
  
Nick stood dumbfounded, "isn't he gonna wait for us to run with him?"  
  
"Nah we have motorcycles to ride. Anyway we're too slow for him, speed is his advantage," Gary waved off Nick's statement.  
  
Mounds of smoldering rubble lay in disarray. Slow puffs of smoke escaped from pockets under the rubble. "Think anyone survived?" Gary asked.  
  
"No," Nick answered picking up a small piece of steel, "ah!" he yelled dropping it a small puddle.  
  
Steam hissed from the hot steel as it lay in the water. "How the hell are we gonna find any thing worth our time here?" Gary asked disgusted.  
  
"There!" Nick yelled in joy pointing at a small safe perched upon a pile of rubble between two cracked and crumbled walls.  
  
"We'd better hurry. I hear vehicles coming," Brian ordered, waving towards the safe.  
  
The top of a semi rolled over a far hill. A large red R adoring the cab. "How the hell are we gonna get this back?!" Gary asked in dismay.  
  
"We don't have to get it back just get the stuff out of it!" Nick growled charging at the safe.  
  
The ground rumbled and concert and steel broke and jumped as Nick reached the safe. "Damn!" Gary yelled as two Rocket motorcycles jumped over the crest of the hill the base had once stood on.  
  
The tire squealed as the Rockets braked hard and gunned their bikes in Nick's direction. "Stop that kid!!!" one of the Rockets screamed over the roar of their cycles.  
  
Brian and Gary stood horrified as the cycles kicked up chunks of rubble on their path towards Nick. Quickly, the Rocket who had spoken pulled a pistol from its holster on his belt and aimed at the back of Nick's head. His aim was set when his bike wobbled as the ground shook, "Damn," he hissed steadying his cycle, taking aim again.  
  
By the time the Rocket had his pistol aimed they were less than twenty feet from Nick and closing. A single bullet rocketed from the pistol as Nick lowered to ram through the safe. The bullet sailed past Nick blasting a hole into the already damaged wall. As Nick's shoulder made contact with the safe it rocked over, the top popping off. The Rocket fired another shot as Nick slowed down. A flash of yellow light sped past the Rocket's head striking the bullet vaporizing it in midair. "Are you gonna shoot!?!" the first Rocket yelled back to his teammate.  
  
No answer. A look over his shoulder produced the location of two other people standing around the site. Snapping his head back to the task at hand the Rocket spied his teammate dead, his motorcycle still running. Cursing under his breath, the Rocket revved the engine and glanced up towards Nick. Fatal mistake. Nick charged hard and delivered a crushing blow to the Rocket's cheek twisting his head 180 degrees. As the bike jostled around on the rubble the lifeless body slipped off slamming the bike hard against the chunks of concrete. "You owe me one Nick!" Gary laughed.  
  
"Yeah sure," Nick chuckled, "We got you a bike Brian," he added pointing to the second Rocket's bike.  
  
"Yeah and I have an idea what we could use the other one for," Brian added, "Nick bring both those bikes to me."  
  
The first Rocket's bike rocketed off along the path with out a rider. "You sure it'll stay straight?" Nick asked over his shoulder watching the bike.  
  
"Yup," Brian nodded.  
  
The Rocket semi finally appeared on the hill. "Think that the bike can really take it out?" Nick asked skeptically.  
  
"Not by itself. Hand me one of the pistols," Brian ordered holding out his hand.  
  
Gary slapped one of the sidearms onto Brian's hand. Quickly Brian wrapped his fingers around the grip and aimed at the bike.  
  
"How is shooting the bike gonna help it explode?" Nick continued his questions.  
  
The bike was almost to the semi and the drive wrenched the steering wheel the side. A crack sounded as the gun jerked in Brian's hand. The bike went up in flames slamming into the side of the semi's cab. "Flames meet gas tank," Brian smirked as the side of the cab bulged out.  
  
"Lets get this info back to the cave," Gary requested lifting up his bike by the handlebars.  
  
The other two silently agreed by lifting their bikes.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
